xvifandomcom-20200216-history
Ivex (Xoneras)
Who is Xoneras?! Ivex Xoneras Katakura is one of the most feared beings in the entire universe. He is the leader of the group XVI and the God of Existence. Early Life Ivex did not have much of a childhood, as he was imprisoned at an early age for killing a demon child. Before being imprisoned though, Ivex split his soul into three parts: Humalis, Mortalis, and Regalis. These three parts acted on his behalf while he was imprisoned for 1,000,000 years. Humalis Humalis sureyed the human race and copied their lifestyles and habits. Mortalis Mortalis conducted research and developed technology. He also created some of the members of XVI by use of the Human Genome Project, which was only successfully created due to the observations and data collected by Humalis. Regalis Regalis found, assembled, and held together the members of XVI, and he also assumed the identity of Xoneras while he was imprisoned (as he was an exact replica of him). Regalis also destroyed Azithelos Sevkra, making him the God of Destruction until he remerged with Xoneras. Release from prison While it is generally believed that Ivex was released from prison early, that was a smokescreen created by Regalis so that Ivex could remain hidden in obscurity. When Ivex had finally served his full sentence, he was released, which left him free to wreak havoc upon the X Universe. Ivex's exploits are too numerous to detail, but the most notable of them are: The releasing of the Lifethread and Death-Thread, and the elimination of the God of Existence. 'XVI' XVI is the organization set in place by Ivex to return the Human world to the Demon world. It is a mesh of people with extraordinary abilities and hidden agendas. Ivex Ivex is the leader of XVI, and thus the first to join. Ivex's main job is to assign tasks to the others, maintain unity, and to perform the merging of the two worlds. Ivex possesses the ability to control life essence (the source of all elements), and can summon the power of the Lifethread (the source of all life) to create things that never existed. He can also use the unattainable power of the Omega (the energy of the god himself) to tear his enemies apart in one motion. Ivex most certainly has his own hidden agenda, more so than anyone else in the group. He often disguises the true goal of the organization and even lies to its members about the true nature of their origins. Ivex cares not for the people around him, but for the abilities they possess. Over time, however, hopefully this will change. Evan Evan is the successor and best friend of Ivex, and the second to join the group. Evan's main job is to secure and defend HQ and to take control of XVI in Ivex's absence. Evan is the God of Reality, and thus, can warp reality to his will. However, Evan derives most of his energy from the legendary dragon Gregorine, the previous God of Reality, until he gave up his body. It is this quality that Ivex exploits to merge the two worlds. Evan is probably the most loyal person in the entire group, no matter how much Ivex exploits his abilities. Asmous Asmous is Ivex's childhood friend from Ashara, and the third member to join the group. Asmous' main job is to oversee the production of Genomes (human and demon replicas) in the secret facilities the Spyder and the Spear. Asmous possesses the power to control flames and lava, and can summon a flame by igniting the oxygen in the air. Asmous derives most of his power from the ancient dragon, Klinos. Asmous is short-tempered and often loses his head. Asmous' human name is Prose. Carpathius Carpathius is Ivex's right hand, and the fourth member to join the group. Carpathius' main job is tracking down traitors of XVI and eliminating Ivex's designated targets. He is a master of illusions and can control the element of ice. Carpathius is calm and collected, but is usually seen being lazy. Eslyum Eslyum is the left hand of Ivex, and the fifth member to join the group. Eslyum's main job is to attack targets specified by Ivex. He has the ability to control the power of the eternal flames of light and dark, making him the last Twilight. He can break the barrier of dimensions to phase through walls and transcend long distances. Eslyum is quiet and reserved, but has questionable loyalty. Axis Axis is a Genome created by Mortalis to serve XVI, and is the sixth member. Axis' main job is to maintain the security of the HQ. Axis has the ability to accelerate his metabolism and create extra adrenaline to put his body into an enraged state. He can also teleport at will in this state and can materialize weapons from thin air. Axis often has a crazed and confused look, but is really internally disturbed. Xailant Xailant is a Genome created by Mortalis to serve XVI, and is the seventh member. Xailant's main job is to perform reconnaissance for XVI and gathering intel on traitors. Xailant has the ability to make his body into pure solid darkness and can use the bones in his body as weapons. He can also cloak himself from people at will. Xailant is loyal and obedient most of the time, but possesses a calm and quiet anger that is very intimidating. Haizarus Haizarus is a Genome created by Mortalis to serve XVI, and is the brother of Xailant. Haizarus' main job is to assassinate large groups of people, as stealth is not his specialty. Haizarus has blood deficiency, and thus must always be surrounded by a vast quantity of blood. Coincidentally, Haizarus can control the blood in the human body and can use any blood around him to transport himself. If Haizarus is surrounded by an extremely large quantity of blood, he can transform himself into a myriad of grotesque and frightening creatures. Haizarus is literally insane and can be bold and irrational at certain times. His emotions and loyalty vary by the amount of blood he has inside his body at the time. Eutros Eutros is the swordsmaster of XVI and the ninth member to join the group. Eutros' main job is to execute special stealth missions and raids with Repth and Nice, and is known as the leader of the trio. Eutros possesses the ability to control the life essence of light and also has extreme physical reflexes and abilities. Eutros is usually level-headed and acts as a conscience for everyone else. His loyalty is determined by the actions of Repth and Nice. Repth Repth is an apprentice of Eutros' and the tenth member to join the group. Repth's main job is to execute special stealth missions and raids with Eutros and Nice. Repth has the special and unique ability to control all elements. Repth is a headstrong and independent person, and his loyalty is only won by those that share his ideals. It is believed that he has his own hidden agenda. Nice Nice is the brother of Repth and the eleventh member to join the group. Nice's main job is to execute special stealth missions and raids with Eutros and Repth. Nice is cursed by the power of Atma and can only control the God's power of death and darkness. Because of this power, Nice can teleport at will (only at night and in dark areas) and can cloak himself. Nice can kill people with weak life essences with a single touch, which makes him ideal for Ivex's various assassination missions. Nice is normally quiet, but when he talks his comments are usually abrasive and offensive. Alyson Alyson is the brother of Eslyum and the twelth member to join the group. Alyson is normally deployed to eliminate large groups of people and to stealthily assimilate into various settings to conduct recon. Alyson is a Synth, which means he can use all elements, but can only use them in conjuction with each other (i.e. ice and fire) or else he will die. Ivex sees Alyson's ability as very valuable, and considers his loyalty a top priority. Alyson himself is a very outspoken person, and his allegiance is tied to that of his brother. Alyson's full name is Alyson Mikael Eternal. __NOEDITSECTION__